The Road Ahead
by K-E-Montague
Summary: Katie, a girl raised in the apocalypse, never knowing what life was like before everything happened. Her life has always been the same fighting walkers, killing people...but does that make her a bad person?
1. Chapter 1

The Road Ahead

Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey guys…so I'm writing a new story, this one will be The Walking Dead related but for the game instead of the TV series, leave a review of what you think about this first chapter and if I get a fair amount of views/visitors, I'll make another chapter within a week of this being uploaded. I'd also like to add the style of this story is inspired by Malorie Black and her 'Noughts and Crosses' books, check them out, they're worth it.

Thanks – Kayleigh c:

_Katie:_

I could see the auburn sun in the distance, it was lowering behind the condemned buildings in the high street and it was getting late…it'd be dark soon, I looked down at Duke on the end of the leash who was trotting lightly across the fractured pavement, his dark tinted ears bounced gently with every step and his pink tongue hung outside the left of his mouth. I could see his breath amongst the chillness of the air and he was listening to every adjustment within our surroundings, every whistle through the trees, every step I took, every stick crunching in the distance. I've been told dogs hear ten times better than us humans do, I guess that's why Amanda wanted me to bring him along…ever since last time he always comes with me.

Amanda told me not to get close to the watch dogs or the guard dogs, because they might not be here forever and they're only here for one thing – to do their job. Personally I think this is silly and if we all want the dogs on our side in these dark times…we should treat them all with respect regardless of what people intend to do with them, plus, Duke is beautiful, he's a grey Australian Shepherd with black spots all over, except his chest, his chest was white and his paws were black along with the tips of his ears, he was truly a beautiful dog and as a child, I'd always wanted one…he seemed perfect.

"Let's rest over there boy…we've been walking for hours" I stared ahead, looking at a mossy bench in the distance, it was at the side of the broken road continuing all the way through the town and it looked like the perfect place to rest our legs.

I always talked to animals…more than I do people, I feel like they understand me more…I know it sounds silly but believe it or not I'm hated by most of the people in my group and I don't really have any friends, I have a sister…but I don't really count her as one of the people I like…she's kind of a jerk. She's changed, yeah the apocalypse changes everyone but I never thought it would be Amanda, she was always so reserved and sweet, but ever since that day…the day where…the day…I can't I'm sorry, let's just put it into terms where an event happened which changed her…for the worse and I'm on the receiving end.

We reached the bench and I tied Duke to the armrest, I looked at the mossy, fragmented wood, it didn't look stable at all. I leant down on it with one hand and bounced lightly, checking if it would stabilize my weight, it didn't crack or crumble so I turned around and lowered myself slowly, eventually I sat down with all my weight and waited. Nothing, it held my weight… that was good, I leant back and got more comfy, I rubbed my head and exhaled deeply. "What a day huh boy?" I said whilst shutting my eyes. I opened them a few seconds later to Dukes' muzzle resting on my knee; his dark eyes glimmered from the ending sunlight and his ears rested gently against both sides of his head, I stared at him blankly and he whimpered faintly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I sat forward which made Duke jolt his head backwards and his tail wagged as I took my blue backpack off my back and unzipped it, I saw Duke's tail wag faster as I pulled out a container, I opened it and the smell of dog treats burst into my face, I coughed slightly and rummaged around in search for his favourite treat: bacon biscuits. I found one and took it into my hand, I rested the container on my lap and held the treat, I put it in between my index finger and my thumb and pressed lightly, it felt fairly stale but I don't think Duke would mind it. I put the lid back on the container and put it back into my backpack which I then zipped back up and put to the right of me on the bench.

Duke's tail was now uncontrollably wagging and I saw a tiny bit of drool in the side of his mouth. "Paw" I asked him and he gave me his left paw without hesitation and I shook it. "Good boy!" I said and smiled; I held out my hand and gave him his treat, which he took happily from my hand. He lay down and chewed freely at it whilst I admired my surroundings.

I looked ahead of me and saw several tall buildings; Amanda once told me that they were called 'skyscrapers', office buildings where people sat in small cubicles with computers and a phone which they used to answer calls and write letters all day…definitely not my type of occupation if I were around then, it must've been about nineteen years ago when everything went to shit…I wasn't even born and my sister was about eight…so neither of us knew much unless we asked our dad.

Dad…

I yawned and looked to the right at a foreign restaurant, I think it was Italian…it had pizza on the side and Antonio told me that pizza originated from Italy, I've never tried pizza…but it sure looks good, beside the restaurant was a hair salon, I figured it was from the objects inside, sinks, towels, swivel chairs and odd electrical objects. I could do with a good haircut, my hair is out of control and that's why I kept it in a side plait…I think that's what Amanda calls it. I brush it at the odd time but we usually fight for the hairbrush, I don't know why we just don't go out and look for more to be honest, I mean, this town is hardly dangerous…if it was, I'd probably be dead right now, you can't do much with a dagger and Amanda won't allow me gun training…ever, stupid really.

I swung my head towards Duke as I heard him bark, he was staring into the distance and I hadn't even realised it'd gotten dark, he was barking and trying to run free of the leash, jolting it forward trying to get loose. I stood up and swung my backpack onto my back and took my dagger out of my pocket, I slowly untied Duke and held his leash in my hand, which he was tugging at violently.

"Okay boy…okay, calm down" I tried desperately to hold him back with two hands but he kept pulling me forward, I followed him reluctantly but he was far stronger than me so I had to do his bidding. I began running into the mist as he took me further and picked up his speed, my wrist was now hurting from the friction of the lead and suddenly it snapped, Duke then ran off into the distance, I couldn't see anything and I held my dagger in front of me. It was dangerous being this close to the city after dark and I clutched it tightly with cold, sweaty hands.

"Duke..?" I called out softly. I could hear rustling from behind me, I turned swiftly and readied myself, I then heard movement from behind me again and spun around, noises were coming from all around me but I couldn't pin point the spot. I heard a soft whimper in the distance and I began running towards it, my heart was thumping and the cold made me shiver.

"Duke! Duke come here boy!" I shouted louder as I ran closer and closer to the whimper. I kept running, as fast as my legs could take me when something made me stop dead in my tracks…literally. I thumped right into a cold, rotten smelling body. "Shit…" I whispered as the walker turned towards me, I stumbled backwards and my dagger felt loose in my hands. It moaned at me loudly as it got closer and swiped at me with its half-rotten hand, which I swerved perfectly and stabbed the walker in the side of its head. It fell to the floor and I yanked out my blade, I looked up and saw nothing but mist. "If there's one…there's another…" I said quietly and readied myself, looking all around and holding my dagger up neck height.

I heard moans all around me and I felt surrounded, suddenly from the corner of my eye a walker threw itself at me, I backed up and bumped into another whilst watching the other fall to the ground, I began to panic and kicked the walker which held me in the leg which made it let go of me, I turned and as I did I impaled it in the side of the head, knocking it to the ground. I saw another one emerge from behind it…and another…and another, there were so many, I turned to find an escape route and saw only the dead around me.

This was it, I was going to die here…I heard a whimper from Duke somewhere ahead of me and I barged my way through the walkers where I found Duke cowered by a brick wall…cornered, great. I looked forward and saw a few dozen walkers running towards me, I lifted my dagger, clenched my eyes and swung, hitting and chopping anything that got near. A walker began to get close and I was still removing my dagger from another's head, I yanked and pulled as it got closer and closer until….

BANG. A bullet went into the back of its head. "Huh?" I said as I opened my eyes slowly and began hearing shots fired from all around.

"Get down!" Someone shouted at me, it sounded like a woman…who were they? But they didn't need to tell me twice…whoever it was, was helping me.

I crouched down, sat next to Duke and held my arms over my head, my dagger still trapped in the immobile walker on the floor. Gun shots fired all around me and I tried to block out the noise with my hands.

Suddenly, the firing stopped, I removed my hands and looked up to see a woman walking towards me, and she had short dark hair, a muddied face and an AK in her hands. "Whoa there sport…what are you doing out in the city all alone?" She smiled and lowered her gun.

I turned and noticed Duke was gone, I began to panic and looked all around me searching for any sign of him. "Duke?" I whispered.

"What ya' looking for there sport?" She frowned.

"Dog…I…I was with a dog" I fumbled for my words as I stood up, I looked around me but saw nothing.

"No use 'looking' in this fog lady, y'all just be tripping over yourself…by the way…you're welcome" She grinned and looked over her shoulder. "Sorry for the sudden plan sport…but we gotta go" She said without turning back toward me.

"Oh no" I looked behind her and glared into the distance. At least a whole town of hidden walkers were heading towards us, one AK and a dagger will not do the trick this time. I bent down and yanked my dagger out of the walkers' head.

"Let's go!" She hurried past me.  
"Wait! Who are you!?" I yelled after her but it would be too dangerous to lose her in this state so I kept running, through the fog into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalypse

Author's note – Hey, yeah I did say these would be short…sorry haha, I'll try to keep uploading and sorry for the crappy description in this one, I seem like a terrible author XD. Anyway try to leave a review as always.

Thanks – Kayleigh c:

A loud crash forced my eyes open. I frowned and sat up slowly, rubbing my forehead and stretching my legs, I stood. I yawned and checked my watch, 9:10. Sighing, I walked over to my closet and flung open the door, staring at my uniform I grimaced.

"Aiden!" I called out from my room and waited for a response.

Nothing.

"Aiden!" I called again and waited for a reply, again I got no answer. I grumbled under my breath and began to get changed. Looking in the mirror I fixed my tie and tucked in my shirt, I sighed and brushed my long brunette hair back into a ponytail before grabbing my skull patterned rucksack and walking over to the curtains. I gently peered through them and frowned at the condemned scene below. On a regular basis the roads would be full of rampaging drivers and hurrying pedestrians, there was no sign of life anywhere.

I scoffed and turned to leave my room, scurrying down my hallway I stopped to gently tap on my brother's door. "Aiden, you're gonna be late" I kissed my teeth and sighed as I hopped down the stairs, upon reaching the bottom I frowned, usually my dog Ali would have come bounding up to me to say good morning by now, brushing it out of my mind I hurried to the kitchen to grab my keys. On the counter there was a note, presumably left by my dad, I picked it up and furrowed my brows as I read.

"Chelsea, mom and I have gone to take the dog to the vets, she's sick, we think she caught something off f some sort of animal, we're not entirely sure what's wrong with her but she should be fine, nevertheless be sure to wake your brother up and get to school on time, he might need a little shoving, he was telling us he felt a little ill last night. We'll see you in the evening,

Dad &amp; Mom x

P.S – Lunch in fridge"

I frowned as I put the letter down. "She's sick?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the broom in the corner of the kitchen; I used the end to bump the ceiling to Aiden's room. I shrugged and put the broom down. I grabbed my bag and carelessly threw it on the bottom step before rushing back up the stairs.

"Aiden! It's time to get up! I'm leaving soon!" I reached the top of the stairs and thumped on his door again. "Are you alive in there?" I chuckled at my own poor joke and scoffed as I turned the door handle. It wouldn't open, like something was barricading it from the other side. "Aiden?" I glared sceptically and tried the door again, pushing with all my might. No use. "Aiden?! Open the door!" I suddenly felt a rush of worry course through me and I started to barge into it.

I'd tried to get the door open for a good few minutes before checking my watch. 9:32. I needed to be at school in 28 minutes and the walk alone was 15, I groaned loudly and kept trying, surely if he was awake he would have heard me. Suddenly, on my third thrust the door flung open, whatever was behind it had crashed to the floor in a heap creating a loud thump that echoed over the room. The room was so dark I could barely see my own hand in front of me, I scoffed and walked over to his curtains, I hurled them open and turned triumphantly to my awakened brother...within seconds my victory turned to defeat. He wasn't in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Authors note: Hey guys, sorry about the chapter coming out so late, I've decided to publish a new chapter for Terminus: Train Car B every Monday, Apocalypse every Saturday and a new chapter for The Road Ahead every Friday...if I can. Anyways leave a review if you can, I'd really appreciate it._

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

_Katie:_

"Want one?" My rescuer smiled and offered me a can of beer, reaching out I took it, I wore a blank expression and stared at it emptily. "Sup sport? You don't seem very cheery?" I looked up with annoyance. _'Very cheery?' Very fucking cheery?!_

"How dare you fucking ask me that…how dare you after what just happened?!" I found myself to my feet and glared daggers at her, I pointed my finger at her and she stood back with her hands up like she was surrendering to me. I had won.

"Alright, alright, calm down I was just trying to be polite…" She shrugged and spun around, sitting and sinking into the leather couch. I frowned and returned to my deck chair where I opened my can and took a sip. This girl had gone out of her way to save me…maybe I shouldn't let my emotions take over, but after all…how was I going to get home…and Duke...where was he? Where was I? All I knew about where I was, is that I'm in an old apartment building somewhere on the outskirts of the city…I had no idea where, or how to get back.

"What's your name?" I solemnly questioned and took another sip of my canned beer, it was watery and plain but beer these days was beer.

"Jane…and you?" She sat with her legs up against the side and her poise was relaxed.

"Katie…" I frowned and looked away.

"How old are you?"

"17...you?" I kept my gaze from hers.

"26" She grinned and continued to drink her beer. She stretched her legs and sat up straight. "I don't suppose you saw my sister whilst you were out? Um, long dark hair, brown eyes, looks kinda like me but uglier" She grinned and chuckled to herself smugly.

I was looking down deep in thought; I shook my head in defeat. "No, I haven't seen anyone outside the walls these days...only you" I looked up at that last part; I frowned and came to a sudden realisation. Why was it only her?

She looked up astonished, like I'd found her a bar of chocolate. "Only me? Wow...I guess I must feel special then ey' sport?" She chuckled and waved away my comment with her hand like an annoying fly was hovering in front of her and he stood to her feet, walking over to the window she sighed. "I guess she really is dead then..." She mumbled to herself, looking down sadly and exhaling noisily, she turned with a big grin on her face, completely contradicting her comment. "So inside walls huh? Somewhere safe? Somewhere...away from walkers?" She wiggled her brows playfully and kneeled in front of me, leaning her elbows against the coffee table and taking a sip of her beer. "What's it like?" She grinned.

I looked down, she reminded me of Duke when he'd look up at me in search for food, he'd wag his tail and his eyes would become all round like a bush baby, I sighed and eventually met her gaze. "It's boring, all of us 'kids' have boring jobs, clean the kitchens, help cook dinner, wash the clothes...I mean...I'm not a kid anymore!" I sighed thinking about the things I'd have to go back to; I shrugged them off in beat. "Well, at least it's safe..."

"It won't be" She snapped as if she'd planned what she was going to say in advance and exactly how to deliver it, her grin had turned to a sinister scowl and she rose from her puppy dog position, she walked to the window and opened the curtains. "You see this?" She pointed to the devastated remains of the city below that was crawling with reanimated corpses. "This...is a wasteland for walkers...things that eat and don't stop eating until they're dead...and the worst part...they eat people" She glared at me as if she was giving a presentation and I was the irritating one who chattered at the back, I threw a look of clear understanding and raised one brow sarcastically.

"Yeah...so?" I held a hand out like I wanted her to elaborate.

"So? Fucking so? Your little safe haven won't be there forever, it's eventually going to get overrun...and you shouldn't be there to see it..." She snarled and walked back to her chair, she drank the rest of her beer, leaning her head back to get every last drop and then crushed it in the palm of her hand. "Condemned, broken...dead" She sighed and threw her head back defiantly.

"Those walls have been up for thirteen years...they'll stand for another thirteen more" I retaliated confidently and she looked up smirking.

"Oh, it pains me to see a youth so proud in something they needn't be so sure in" She chuckled grimly and stood; she stretched and brushed her hair back with her fingers. "I'll be in the other room if you need me, you...get the couch" She first pointed at me then flicked her thumb towards the settee that was rotting against the wall.

"That?" I raised a brow cynically and scoffed in disgust. "That? You're making a _child_ sleep on that whilst _you _have a bed to yourself?" I held out my hands in annoyance, she turned and smirked arrogantly. She had won.

"I thought you said you ain't a kid?" She sniggered and left my sight; I growled under my breath and glanced over at the settee.

"I better be home tomorrow..." I groaned and walked over the decaying couch, I gently used my toe to move the cushions to check for any unwelcome bugs. After finding out I was in the clear I shrugged and reluctantly laid myself down on the couch, I took another glance around the room before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's note – Hoping you guys are all enjoying this fanfic and aren't taking the break from The Walking Dead TV show too hard XD, anyway please try to leave a review it helps me out a lot._

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

_Amanda: _

I shivered helplessly against the cold, leading my pack I couldn't show any signs of weakness so I shrugged off the icy breeze and continued walking. Every now and then I'd turn back to make sure they were still following me, my paranoia was killing me, dragging down my mood with every few seconds.

It was getting lighter and starting to get warmer as the sun emerged from the clouds, I peeked up at it wincing, closing my eyes to embrace the warmth. I let out a long, tired sigh and glanced over to a bench, as I walked over I saw something flicker out of the corner of my eye, turning swiftly I noticed the rest of my team had too.

"Walker?" Rachel suggested as she held up her silencer pistol in the direction of the noise, she'd instinctively crouched low and was glaring in the direction she was facing.

"No way, walkers are noisy fuckers, they don't just make shuffling sounds, they make loud arse groans" Mike added with a confident tone, he held up a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire like a shield in front of his face.

"Sam?" Connor looked up at me with a worried expression for guidance and his hand was against the knife in his back pocket. He was only young, about the same age as my sister Katie, perhaps a year older; he had messy dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a typical Arian. I was concentrated on the foliage in front of me; it was rummaging and moving violently, as if something were shaking the bushes.

"Stay on your guard Connor...it could be anything" I warned him with a stern tone and he took his knife out slowly and raised it in front of him defensively.

Within a few seconds whatever that was in the bushes had stopped making noise, and suddenly to our surprise a large dog had walked out. An Australian shepherd with bright blue eyes. "That's Mickey's dog" I paused and crouched low. "Hey boy, hey Duke" I held out a hand and he limped towards me panting hard, he whimpered as he got closer and slumped against me upon reaching me. I gently stroked his head and frowned. "Didn't Katie take him out on patrol yesterday?" I asked without taking my eyes off the wounded dog.

"I-I think so Amanda" I heard Rachel's worried voice from behind me and I moved in front of Duke.

"Hey boy...where's Katie?" Duke's ears pricked up at her name and he sniffed at my hand. "That's it boy, Katie, where is she? Can you find her?" I urged him and he let out a bark before limping off in the other direction. I stood and began to walk after him.

"Sam!" Mike called and I turned in answer. "The dog's hurt, look at him...what if we run into walkers? He's screwed" He protested and Rachel walked forward holstering her gun.

"We should rest, we've been walking all night and we can't force Duke to travel when he's like that" She used her hand gestures to try and emphasise her point but I scowled at her in return.

"What if Katie's hurt? She might need our help, now come on!" I urged the group forward and jogged to keep up with Duke. He suddenly began to run so we all did to keep up with his four-legged pace until he abruptly stopped and started sniffing into a bush, I gasped and ran forward. "Katie?!" I called out and started to dig through the bush.

I was expecting to find my sister curled up but instead I found her backpack, I sighed and watched as Duke started sniffing at the treat bag inside. I slouched down against the wall next to it and held my head in my hands. Where was she?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Author's note: Hey guy, so I've been having a bad week, I've been trying to keep up with so much stuff, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, try to leave a review as always,_

_Thanks – Kayleigh c:_

_Katie:_

"Get up" I felt a pointy finger digging into my side and a familiar voice calling my name, I fluttered my eyes open and I instinctively reached down for my knife in my back pocket. "Whoa there sport, calm it's just me" Jane stood with her hands up and smiled smugly. "Sleep well?" She chuckled conceitedly. I sighed and sat up, taking my hand off of the knife in my pocket.

"I suppose..." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Once I reopened them I frowned, staring at the new found face in front of me, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail and dark green eyes; she looked in pretty rough shape.

"This is Jaime...my sister" She smiled and punched the girl in the arm, she looked a bit younger than Jane but still older than me. Jaime smiled weakly and held out a hand. I took it and shook it gently, I smiled comfortingly.

"I'm Katie" I let go and glanced up at Jane.

"Alright then, time to go, we should be at Fort Clyde in the next few hours" Jane grabbed her knife and gun and put them in her back pockets, Jaime carried a larger gun which she clung tightly against her chest with both hands and I carried only my knife, I looked up confused at the mention of another area.

"Fort Clyde..? You are taking me back first, right?" I glared fiercely and took a step back in defence.

"Uh, yeah...if you want to die that is" She raised a brow and shrugged her shoulders as if it meant nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted through gritted teeth, I slowly reached for my knife.

"Whoa, kid, calm down and take a look for yourself" She shrugged an pointed towards the window, I slowly walked over and peered through the tightly shut curtains, in the distance a dust cloud was being brought up by the hundreds of feet that trekked over it. "A herd..." She sighed. "Well! Let's just make sure we stay the hell away" She chuckled and walked out the door and began down the stairs.

"Or not..." I heard Jaime whisper to herself. I frowned and followed them, after reaching the bottom of the stairs I stopped Jane.

"You said you'd take me back, I need to go back...herd or not!" I stood my ground with a stern glare.

"Actually, I never said I'd take you back, as I recall I said that that place would probably be gone soon and you stay the hell away" She glared back with a matter-of-fact look.

I growled under my breath. "My sister is there!" I yelled a little too loudly, I hadn't realised but a walker was sneaking up on me, suddenly I heard a gunshot and I spun around, holding up my knife. Jaime. I turned back to Jane and she began to run out of the building, the moans and groans of the walkers got closer and we got more and more crowded, she led us out of the building from the back and started to push the garbage bin towards the fence.

"Come on, help me!" She grunted as she pushed with her force, I scrambled over and began to push too, once it was lined up perfectly with a clear way over I hopped up and over, holding out a hand for Jane.

"Jane!" I called out, she looked up and began to climb up the bin and she turned to help her sister. Jaime was standing still staring down at her gun blankly.

"Jaime! Jaime take my hand right now!" She shouted fiercely and glared at her quivering sister; Jaime looked up and gently shook her head, Jane growled under her breath and grabbed her arm, yanking her up the bin and over the fence. "You are NOT dying today! You hear me?!" She bellowed. I watched the scene from a few metres away; Jaime was lying lifeless on the floor as Jane was towering over the top of her.

"Jane! We have to go!" I barked and turned to run away the grumbles and growls of the walkers got louder as the gained on us Jane yelled to herself and picked Jaime up, flinging her over her shoulder she ran after me. The sky started to darken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Authors Note: Apologies for the language in this chapter but what the heck. Sorry it's been so long, got a maths test next week, wish me luck. Please try to leave a review or a favourite.

Thanks – Kayleigh c:

_Amanda:_

"Amanda...it's getting late, we should turn back...we can send a search party out in the morning" Rachel leaned forward and clasped my shoulder comfortingly, although all it did was piss me off more, I turned and threw her hand away, knocking her back a few seconds, she stumbled shocked. Mike stepped forward and held a hand up.

"Hey...Sam, she's just trying to help" He reasoned.

"Trying to help...? By suggesting we leave my little sister out there? Leaving her out there to die?" I turned to face them all, my eyes burning with rage and fury. How could they suggest such a thing?

"Sam...It's a fuckin' suicide mission being out here this late at night...give us a break, let us rest. We can send out the most qualified tomorrow...for a full search" Connor piped up and leant forward, almost threateningly, I glanced over at Michael and Rachel who were staring shocked at the boy, as though he'd just murdered somebody...and I didn't blame them. It felt like my head was going to explode, my heart burst.

"Y'know what I think Vasquez?" I chuckled, managing to overthrow myself from knocking the kid to the floor. "I think y'all need to shut the fuck up and do your fuckin' job" I grinned menacingly and took a step forward and grabbed the scruff of his shirt as he gulped. "I'm looking for my little sister...with or without you...but I'd like to see you try and get back without me..." I chuckled and let go of his shirt slowly, taking a step back and turning, making my way towards Duke.

Connor panted hard and looked over his shoulder at the other two, who shared the same astonishment expression. "You cannot be serious?" He yelled and I stopped in my tracks. "I joined this group because I thought I would be of _value_ here...safe...not trudging around in the dark looking for some girl we already all know is dead!" He bawled. I exhaled and turned back slowly.

"Go ahead...leave, if that's what you really want...I won't stop you Vasquez" I glanced at the others. "You two too, go on..." I sighed and turned back to the recovered backpack, I heard the sound of Connor sighing and walking away, however I didn't hear the others. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Connor walking away; I looked down, then back up at the two who decided to stay.

"Where to next?" Michael asked as Rachel slung her rifle over her shoulder. I smiled slightly and stood to my feet, slinging Kate's backpack over my shoulder.

"Wherever he's going" I nodded towards Duke, panting ahead of us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note: Word of warning, I touch on the subject of suicide in this chapter and wouldn't like to trigger anyone who may or may not be susceptible or uncomfortable with the idea. Don't worry, I get you, I don't like it either, however it just fifed in with the atmosphere and character development. My apologies.

Kayleigh c:

_Katie: _

Panting, we closed to a stop, leaning against the wall beside a smashed vending machine. I turned around and glanced at Jane who was gently putting Jaime down. "What the hell was that?" I shook my head with a frown and put my hands on my hips.

"You saw what it was! My crazy sister was trying to get herself killed!" She yelled and pointed in Jaime's face. Jaime looked down, emotionless, empty.

My frown loosened and I stepped forward. "Jaime...are you okay?" I asked, confused and unsure what to say.

"Of course she's not okay! She nearly died! If it wasn't for my sorry arse picking her up and flinging her over my shoulder, we'd be looking at a half eaten, messed up corpse!" She growled.

"Hey...don't be so angry..." I looked away and sighed sympathetically. "Let's just...keep moving" I shook the thoughts away.

"And this isn't the first time neither! She's always at it, looking for ways to get herself killed! Or worse...fucking _zombified_!" She paced backwards and forwards, her face glowing with anger and frustration, all the while Jaime kept to herself and didn't say a word.

"Dude...leave her alone...come on let's just-" She cut my words of as she punched the vending machine, leaving a dent in the metal.

"I can't help she's such a suicidal bitch!" I gasped and gawked at the woman who seemed completely different, her hair hiding her true self as she glared at her sister menacingly, until those burning eyes became glassy and the fire was put out by dripping salt water. Tears dripped down her cheeks and I took a step back, away from the situation and into my own head. What was I doing? Running away with two girls I don't even know...they're both clearly unstable, I needed to get to my sister and the group, and I needed to get away...but how? "Why're trying to kill yourself Jaime? I love you; please...please don't leave me!" She gripped Jaime's shoulders into a sisterly embrace as tears fell onto the emotionless girl. "I know you don't see the point of living, but I need you in this one, I need you to stay with me! Because I...I can't do this alone..." She shook her head and pulled her sister into a hug, she gripped her tight but her sister didn't clone her actions.

I glanced around, not far from them and noticed a car, it was in a fairly good condition and I gently jogged over to it, I peered inside. There were two paper bags on the passenger seat and a pistol, keys were in the ignition and my eyes widened. "Shit..." I whispered to myself, I leaned through the opened window and picked up the pistol, then patrolled around the immobile vehicle. Was this someone's car? Did they take off? Did they die? I frowned and opened the door to the back seat. Blood stained the cushions; it was dark so it must've been relatively old. I glanced up and saw the door open from the building ahead of me, a man stepped out wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans, he had a big brown beard and a large tattoo covered his neck, he carried a gun in his right hand and his other was still either side of the door as though he was grabbing something. I ducked quickly and turned to the others; they saw it too and darted, disappeared behind the vending machine.

Suddenly, the rest of his body emerged and his hand clutched onto a smaller hand, their fingers clasped together tightly, he looked either side of the road before crossing. A he got closer I noticed he was holding a little girl. She was wearing a frilly pink dress, stained with dirt and blood didn't look any older than five, her long blonde hair in pigtails. I gulped and stared confused and in shock of the sight, until I realised the man and child were walking towards the car. Shit. I yelled in my head, I looked down at the gun. Shit! I fumbled around the car in search of a way to get away without them seeing, he opened the back seat on the opposite side and the little girl got in, then he opened the front seat. "Amalie..." The man's voice sounded.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice light and sweet, as though she was untouched by this world.

"Did you take daddy's gun with you?" He asked, politely. Shit. I grasped the gun tighter and looked over at Jane worriedly.

"No" She answered bluntly.

"Are you sure? Because Daddy left it right here...and it's gone baby" He sounded like he was searching through the paper bags...which were right above my head.

"I don't have it Daddy" She responded and started humming to herself.

"Shit, wait here baby...Daddy'll be right back" The man exclaimed and I heard the sound of the door reopening. He clambered out and made his way around the car, in which I went in the other direction, panting hard. Suddenly he stopped. "I know you're there...I can see you...come out" He ordered, yet his voice was calm. Shit I'm so stupid; of course he could see me. I stood up with my hands up and was about to apologise when I saw him staring at where Jane and Jaime were hiding, my eyes widened. I glanced at the little girl in the back seat who had seen me and shook my head, putting a finger over my lips as though I was telling her to be quiet. She was frozen and looked as though she was about to scream any second.

Jane came out from her spot with her hands up, unarmed. "You caught me..." She chuckled lightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, his tone more stern, his hand reaching for a knife in his back pocket.

"Jane" She grinned and walked forward slowly. I looked over at the girl and quickly rushed over to her, clasping her mouth.

"Shh..Please, we're not going to hurt you" I gulped and stared as the girl's cobalt eyes were full of fear.

"Why're you hiding? Planning on taking my truck?" He questioned confidently.

"Nope...just looking around town is all"

"Well...get the hell out of here, I don't wanna have to hurt you" He threatened, clearly defensive over the child I was holding.

"Oh come on, we didn't mean no harm" She smiled.

"'We'? He clasped the knife as suddenly the little girl started screaming against my hand.

"Shit" Jane exclaimed and took out a gun from her back pocket; I repeated her word and dropped the gun as I began to run in the other direction as the man made his way back to the car.

"Amalie!" He yelled and ran to the back of the car where she was sitting. The girl was pointing straight at me and he leaned forward to pick up the gun I dropped and aimed it at my back, suddenly a shot was fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Amanda:_

We'd been trudging for what seemed like hours, our legs aching, our backs tired and our eyes heavy. I sighed, watching Duke continuously plodding ahead of us. _Jeez, he has more stamina than any of us combined. _I thought of what my Father would do in this situation – probably keep going until his legs wore away - he was like that...actually no, he was like that for _Katie _and Katie only. She was the favoured sister. He always said that I'd be the drinker, I'd be the smoker, I'd be the one who flunked school whilst Katie came home with Mathematics trophies every day, that I'd be the failure...well Dad, I hate to break it to you but this time – you were the failure.

I stopped as I watched Duke halt, he whined and barked twice before backing up. I frowned and peered through the darkness. Lifting up my gun and flashlight, it shone and pierced through the oblivion and to my shock, ahead of us was a large herd of walkers. I stumbled backwards and watched as their barren, mauled faces turned towards my pack and stagger forward, arms outstretched and loud growls escaping them.

I turned to Mike and Rachel who were looking ahead of me in horror. I shouted at them to run and they followed me into one building, we were shooting a few down as they got close but there were too many. We slammed the door of the abandoned shop and Mike held it shut.

"What do we do now?!" Mike exclaimed and watched as Duke ran around frantically trying to escape from the herds loud noises, eventually he sat down in front of us and panted heavily.

"Rachel! Get the window! I'll head upstairs; meet me up there in a minute!" I called and darted up the stairs, Duke followed me and I headed for an empty room looking out onto the herd. I went inside and towards the window, the glass was smashed just enough for me to fit my barrel through and I began taking out the ones nearest the house, bashing on the door and trying to break the windows.

I panted heavily under the pressure and gasped as I heard the windows smash; I turned around and ran to the top of the stairs where I saw Mike dashing up them with Rachel scurrying not too far behind him. I ushered them into the room I was in and leant out the window, the floor wasn't too far so I decided that if need be, we'd jump.

I turned abruptly as I heard a feminine scream and ran to the stairs. Rachel was slowly being dragged down by the entire herd and reached out with her hand, Mike stretched out to take it but before he could grasp it, her entire body slipped under the mass of undead and away from our sight. I gasped and watched as Mike desperately tried to find her but after a moment I had to rip him from the search and pull him back to the room. He wept slowly against the floor after reaching the room and Duke gently licked his tears.

I shut the door and stood against it and when all hope seemed lost – a shot was fired.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! Another three months until The Walking Dead. What did you guys think of the mid-season finale? I personally thought it was incredible! But then again, I'm extremely bias. Also, my name changed so I apologise 3

~ Keidn

_Katie:_

I stiffened as the bullet pierced through the sky and left a sting in our ears. The shot wasn't from a pistol, it was harsher and more brutal sounding. I turned around and stared at Jane with her shot lined up in the direction of the mysterious man and as Jaime quivered in the corner we soon established who fired it.

"That was a warning shot, now if y'all don't walk away from your here vehicle, I'm gonna use the other bullet to shoot through your skulls…starting with you lil'missy" In front of us stood four men on foot, carrying large rifles with their faces masked by bandanas. The man at the front I immediately established to be the leader – he had scruffy hair and no bandana suggesting he was fearless, his eyes portrayed the very meaning of horror and scowled into us. He held a massive Rottweiler in each hand, attached to a makeshift chain and collar, dripping with starved saliva.

The man we never knew looked over his shoulder and gripping his daughter's hand, he held the gun, pointing in-between their eyes.

"Now, now…no need to get feisty. Just give us what you've got and we'll leave you alone" He smiled menacingly, grinning ear to ear and we could almost see the images flashing through his crazed mind.

I glanced at Jane who had now diverted Jaime and huddled with her in a corner – this was my chance to escape before any of them noticed me…but I just couldn't leave that little girl. Jane attempted to usher me to her but I wasn't listening – my mind was set and I jumped forward in between the stand-off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The dogs now growled and yanked on the chains, hungry for the taste of my flesh.

I didn't know what I was doing. I had no plan. I just threw myself, willingly, into a challenging situation…which I probably wouldn't be able to escape from. My eyes darted from man-to-man yet I only saw animals and plucking up my courage, I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emily" I held out a hand, my demeanour seemed calm but my heart was racing from my chest – they could barely notice the civilisation in my voice, it was entirely foreign.

"Get the fuck back" He jeered and pointed his rifle towards my chest, my breathing picked up but at least it took the attention from the man and within seconds he fired. Clearly, he'd never fired a gun before because it went flying past the man's head and three more rifles were aimed directly at him. "Shoot this shit-show, boys" And they did. Instantly, each man unloaded several bullets into his chest – not even his head, they wouldn't give him such respect– the little girl began screaming in terror and shrivelled behind the seat and cowered.

The leader sighed and rolled his eyes. "That could've gone a lot better, what do we have here then?" He made his way to the back seat and took a moment to watch as the little girl, panting with sweat, clutched her head and before she knew it, was being dragged from the car by her hair. He lifted her up as she kicked and screamed. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled in her face and all she could do was cry.

"Put her down!" I screamed and he backed me up with the rifle head, causing me to fall over the man's lifeless body and hard onto the floor which was now coated with blood.

"Now stay there" He smiled. "And stay there when he turns" He chuckled and got in the car – they all did and drove off into the distance, his dogs looking out the window at me and barking.

Once the car was out of sight I rubbed my head and began standing to my feet, but the fresh walker clung to my ankle and dragged me back down. Jane and Jaime came running over and Jane ended its short lived after life with a quick blow to the back of its head with the end of her pistol.

"That was a complete wreck!" She remarked and helped me up, I watched as Jaime stared blankly at the walker and I nodded.

"Yeah…it was"


End file.
